oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Cyclops
A cyclops (plural cyclopes) is a monster found on the top floor of the Warriors' Guild, the catacombs of Kourend, in both the God Wars Dungeon and Wilderness God Wars Dungeon, and in the Ardougne Zoo. Bringing nature and fire runes while fighting these are recommended as it can be helpful due to many of the drops being alchable and allows you to make money without banking or taking up inventory space. Location The level 56 and 76 variations of the cyclops may only be found in the Warriors' Guild on the top floor. In order to enter the Warriors' Guild, a player's Attack and Strength levels must total at least 130. In order to enter to the cyclops area, located on the topmost floor, a player must gain at least 100 Warrior guild tokens to enter. When inside the room, 10 tokens will be used up every minute. There are also level 106 cyclopes in the Warriors' Guild basement, which is accessible from exiting the door in the Warrior Guild Food Shop. Reaching these cyclops requires you to have a rune defender. Level 81 cyclopes inhabit the God Wars Dungeon in Bandos' Stronghold, and therefore require a hammer and a Strength level of 70 to access. These cyclopes do not drop defenders. There is also one cyclops in a cage in the Ardougne Zoo that can only be attacked by magic, range or halberds. Telekinetic Grab is required to loot any items it drops. Its drop table is the same as a standard hill giant. Some are also located in the Catacombs of Kourend Earning Defenders Killing Warriors' Guild cyclopes is the only way to get a defender. When killing them, a defender may be dropped, but only one at a time in a specific order: *Bronze defender *Iron defender *Steel defender *Black defender *Mithril defender *Adamant defender *Rune defender *Dragon defender Once a player gains their current level defender, they must show it to Kamfreena, and kill another cyclops until the next level defender will appear. Once a player gains a rune defender, the cyclops will continue to drop rune defenders. However, players may show their rune defender to Lorelai in the guild basement, accessible from exiting the door in the Warrior Guild Food Shop. Cyclopes located in the basement have a chance of dropping dragon defenders. These cyclopes however are slightly stronger than the ones located upstairs. It is advised to keep a spare rune defender in case of death or the player may be unable to return to loot their items before venturing down to the basement. Players can only attack the cyclopes with Melee attacks, because they are immune to Range and Magic attacks. Salamanders will only work if the attack style is Scorch (trains Strength), but if it is on Flare (trains Ranged) or Blaze (trains Magic), the attack will not hit because they are considered attacks at a distance. Drops Top floor 100% |} Weapons and armour Note: Drops any daggers/maces/swords/longswords/2h swords from iron to adamant. |} Other |} Basement (level 106) 100% |} Weapons and armour |} Other |} Category:Monsters